La mocosa y la bestia
by kurenai801
Summary: El inicio de su eterna relación -Regalo navideño para Nancy Lezama-


_«…_ _ser que parece extraer los órganos internos…_ _»_

Era la línea que más inquietaba a la joven rubia. La carta parecía un poco sucia y arrugada, pero el texto detallaba todo de manera directa; quien la escribió pedía auxilio.  
La joven no se detuvo a pensar en cómo lograron saber sobre la organización, normalmente los investigadores enviaban los reportes de avistamientos.

La joven tomó el bolígrafo sin saber, exactamente, si debía escribir algo sobre la hoja en blanco.  
Tragó saliva y frunció el seño. El despacho con ventanas cerradas. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la puerta de madera, aun así, periféricamente revisaba las paredes del lugar. Trató de controlar el ritmo de su respiración; desde aquel encuentro en el subterráneo había percibido la inquisidora mirada. Es que no podía negar que conocer la existencia de ese monstruo le estremecía y, sinceramente, le provocaba cierto temor.

Su aliento se detuvo un segundo cuando la puerta fue golpeada suavemente. Era Walter quien entraba luego del permiso de la ama.

—Tengo el reporte del caso de la Iglesia de Edimburgo.

—Walter ¿Cómo sabe esta persona sobre la organización? —Ella se puso de pie, mostrando la carta al mayordomo. Este, prudentemente, guardó silencio. —Esta persona pide ayuda directamente a nosotros, como si nos conociera.

—Es muy posible que sea un amigo de su padre…

—Esta carta no tiene emblema real alguno.

Walter recibió la carta que le mostraba su ama. Sin denotar algún gesto, la miró durante unos segundos.

—No creo que sea una trampa, Señorita Integra. Yo podría concluir que algún sirviente de la casa real sabe de esto y ahora pide ayuda para su pueblo. —Walter mostró una pequeña y amable sonrisa.

La joven dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, miró brevemente a Walter. Su pecho subió por el aire que tomaba por la nariz.

—Llamaré a Alucard —musitó, como si hacerlo fuese un sacrificio. Miró a Walter, quien estaba impávido.

Abrió la boca por un impulso que le decía que ella podía dominar al monstruo.  
Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar el nombre aquel, _ese_ ser ya se estaba materializando en la habitación, casi en la sombra.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

El vampiro sonrió ante ese sonido casi imperceptible.

—Disculpe, mi ama, pero debería tranquilizarse, puedo escuchar como corre la sangre por sus tiernas venas…

Su sonrisa era mas bien una burla.

Integra frunció el seño.

—Deja de bromear, bestia —dijo despótica con su voz fina de adolecente, su cuerpo quedó firme al ponerse de pie. —Pon atención: Hay un pequeño pueblo al Este de Cornualles, se dice que allí ha habido ataques hacia el ganado de la zona; pero, en las últimas semanas, estos ataquen han sido dirigidos hacia los humanos…

—Es decir que su objetivo es asesinar gente —concluyó Alucard, se vislumbró una leve sonrisa.

—Podríamos decir que sí…

—¿"Podríamos decir que sí"? Explíqueme, _ama_ —Alucard dio dos pasos hacia delante, sonrió ladino.

Integra, con el peso de sus quince años encima, ahora soportaba la presión de una organización de aquella talla; y con ello, debía tolerar la arrogancia de un vampiro, de cuya lealtad ella dudaba.

—¿Podrías escuchar primero? —Integra arrugó su frente, en ese momento las pocas gotas de temor hacia el **_animal_** se habían disipado. —Estos ataques consisten en cortar una parte del estómago de la víctima, entonces se extrae el hígado. Obviamente la herida queda abierta y provoca la muerte. —Ella volvió a su asiento. Se le veía centrada y seria. —El hígado es, mas que todo, sangre, lo cual me da una idea de _quien_ la consume. Sin embargo, lo extraño es la manera de obtenerlo.

Alucard se mantuvo mudo durante unos segundos, impávido. Walter también estaba a la espera, aun sostenía la bandeja de plata con el informe de Edimburgo.

—¿Espera que los encuentre y asesine, ama? —dijo Alucard, sin pena de la gravedad de lo que pretendía hacer.

—¿Me lo estás sugiriendo? —y parecía que Integra lo había tomado como un reto, pues así era. Ella dejó ambas manos tiernas sobre el escritorio, sobre la carta que detallaba todo lo que la joven, antes, había comentado; Fijó los ojos en ese papel. —Averigua. Quiero que los encuentres y los elimines…

Alucard sonrió y, mansamente dio dos pasos más hacia la jovencilla.

—Pero no lo digo por tu sugerencia, lo digo porque mi voluntad es que así sea. —La voz de seda tenía un abrumador tono de autoridad, y ella se apropiaría de ese tono para siempre.

Alucard entornó los ojos. Esa vocecilla firme le provocó una sonrisa, pues no había escuchado tal fuerza desde su encuentro en aquel lóbrego calabozo. Él, gustoso, puso una rodilla en el suelo y exclamó "Sí, mi ama".

Durante una tarde esperó, Alucard, algún indicio de que el _monstruo_ apareciese.  
Apenas el sol ocultó su último rayo, el viento comenzó a enfriarse y a sonar fiero contra las hojas de los árboles, cuando un grito fue ahogado abruptamente. El alto vampiro sintió entrar el zumo de la sangre por sus fosas, y sus papilas despertar al reconocer el sabor en el aire: sangre humana ¡Ah! Tan exquisita. Ese sabor a hierro combinado por un extraño dulzor. Alucard se transportó provocado por aquel manjar.

El camino terroso le llevó hacía una cabaña de madera vieja y astillada, cercana a un nacimiento de agua. A cada paso, el aire se sentía aun más lleno de partículas de sangre. Al llegar a la puerta rechinante y vieja, no tuvo la necesidad de apresurarse en sacar sus armas, pues el ser allí dentro no lo merecía.

—Hola, humano —Saludó el vampiro, en realidad bastante sorprendido por conocer a quien apuñalaba a su propia especie.

El hombre joven giró a verlo, sorprendido al verse descubierto en el acto criminal.  
En el suelo polvoriento y sucio, lleno de paja, estaba una mujer tendida, con el estómago cortado por la mitad, en horizontal y cuya sangre se había desbordado tanto que se mezclaba con la paja terrosa y en la ropa del joven asustado.

No hubo más sonido que el de los jadeos del joven. Quedó boquiabierto, sus manos blancas temblaban violentamente. Miraba a Alucard y sus ojos pretendían ahogarse en lágrimas.

—¡No, no, no, yo no…! —Tartamudeó el muchacho.

—¿"No" qué, humano? En serio tengo curiosidad de lo que vas a hacer con el cuerpo de esa mujer. —Alucard caminó con sigilo hacia el joven y la mujer muerta.

—Por favor… no. No es mi culpa…

Alucard arrugó la frente al ver la cobardía del perpetrador de esas atrocidades.

—¡Já! Tan patético… —Alucard miró al hombre llorar. —Dime, cobarde, que es lo que pretendes con esto.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —El joven miró al hombre alto, sus lágrimas se habían confundido con la sangre que manchaba su rostro temeroso.

—Es la voluntad de mi ama saber lo que ocurre en este sucio lugar… —dijo con voz firme y baja. Sin prisa sacó el arma. —Así que habla antes de que me harte de tus lloriqueos —musitó con decisión.

El joven era eso, un joven… casi un niño. Alucard lo vio temblar frente a la puerta de cedro. Lo vio temblar aun más al meter la llave que abría el candado de esa puerta. Lo vio casi mearse del miedo al abrir definitivamente la puerta, y entrar con él hacia la bóveda oscura y fría.

Posiblemente, acostumbrado a ese lugar, el joven encontró en la espesura incolora, una lámpara de gas; al encenderla pudo mostrar el pasillo rustico del sótano. Entonces, al final del pasillo, se encontraba una celda sin barrotes.

Atado con cadenas gruesas como las que aseguraban la puerta, estaba un hombre dormido.

—Es mi hermano —musitó el joven temeroso. El hombre seguía dormido. —Fue hace dos años, sirviendo en la guerra. Fue bastante extraña ya que él casi no hablaba de ella. Un día empezó a comerse a los animales de nuestra granja, se los comía vivos… pero solo tomaba la sangre. Yo me asusté de eso y decidí traerlo acá abajo, pero se volvió agresivo, por eso lo sujeté con cadenas… no recibía la comida, a menos que fuese un animalito vivo… emm, con el tiempo descubrí que se sustentaba más si le daba de comer el hígado de las gallinas… luego el de las vacas… pero aun así, parecía que no le complacía… y un día se me ocurrió darle… de humano ¡Y probé darle de gente muerta! Pero no quería… entonces… yo tuve…

Para entonces, el rostro de Alucard solamente reflejaba asco. Tan denigrante la vida de un _uno de los suyos_. No, uno de los suyos, no. Él debía **eliminarlo**.

—Señor ¿Usted me ayudará, verdad? Usted dijo que…

El pobre niño no pudo decir más. Simplemente vio un arma plateada que se posaba sobre la frente de su hermano. El grito del chico se ahogó antes de salir.

El monstruo despertó. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron tan intensos sobre Alucard, y a este le pareció osada la actitud del seudo vampiro.

—Qué bastardo tan insolente. Enseguida borraré tu mirada sucia —sonrió, pues el vampiro se sacudía violentamente, con la clara intención de defenderse y pelear contra Alucard.

Alucard no esperó más y, en la frente del hombre, dio un disparo certero, caliente, doloroso.  
Y la pared de tiñó de viscosidad roja.

Y había menospreciado al humano, quien había quedado de pie, pasmado, lleno de terror pues desde que vio al hombre alto de sombrero, todo le había parecido una alucinación. Con mayor razón ahora, pues veía a su hermano, colgado, sucio de su propia sangre, sin vida… la que tal vez había perdida hace años ya. Tal vez sus últimos años de su existencia, se habían dado por la tenacidad del joven, por el deseo de mantenerlo con vida.  
Tan egoísta, tan temeroso de la soledad.

El joven aun escuchaba el eco del último grito de su hermano en el calabozo en penumbra, pero al mismo tiempo veía el cuerpo despojado de vida.  
Empuñó sus manos. Hacía unas horas, hacía unos años había vivido lleno de miedo, mas, ahora, un ímpetu tormentoso le movía cada célula. Allí, ajeno, el hombre de sombrero teñido de sangre, se mostraba absurdamente sonriente, como si _matar_ fuese tan fácil… ¡Pero él mismo había matado a otros por su hermano!  
Pues si había matado a otros **por** su hermano, ahora también lo haría.

Su puño se acercaba al rostro perfilado del hombre alto. Con todas sus fuerzas quería golpearlo.  
De pronto el hombre movió, alejándose de su ataque.

—¡Maldito!

Y cinco gotas de lágrimas acompañaron la palabra.

Las piernas flacuchas del joven se movieron ágilmente. Sus manos pequeñas pudieron encontrar un azadón, su ímpetu le ayudó a levantarlo con mayor fuerza que la usual, decidido a clavar el pico de la herramienta en la cabeza de Alucard.

—¡Era mi hermano!

El joven se acercó velozmente hacía Alucard, este se movió casi medio metro hacía la izquierda.  
El joven se vio enfurecido. Atacó nuevamente, sus ojos se veían feroces, con una chispa color odio.  
Alucard soltó una carcajada. El humano pretendía acabarlo. Volvió a moverse de lugar tal facilidad, que el joven sintió hervir su sangre, la cual subió hasta su rostro, transformando su faz clara en un rojo vivo.  
Otro golpe lanzado y esquivado.  
Los dientes del joven casi rechinaban.

—¡Muere, muere, muere!

Otras cinco lágrimas brotaron furiosas.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Muere!

¡Ah! Qué palabras repletas de verdad y odio. Qué voz tan desgarrada por la ira.  
Otro intento de golpe… cada golpe fallido le generaba un impulso mayor.

Sus gruñidos ahora hacían eco.

"¡Monstruo, monstruo, muere, muere!" era el mantra.

Alucard miraba la cara del joven, el coraje la deformaba, cuanta energía surgía brutal de su cuerpo, cuanto decían esos ojos… palabras que en el lenguaje no hay.

Si tan solo esa tenacidad fuese permanente.

"Era mi hermano" dijo, pero a esas alturas de la vida, eso no justificaba nada… pero sí lo condenaba.

Alucard apuntó su arma hacía el chico que aun intentaba dañarlo. Solamente intentaba, pues Alucard, aunque absorto ante su ataque enérgico, esquivaba sus ataques con un solo movimiento.

—Supongo que tú también —dijo, pues parte de la bestialidad habitaba en él, al alimentar a su hermano con la misma especie humana a la que pertenecía… aunque Alucard no era la persona ideal para pensar en esas moralidades.

Aunque más que eso, pensó un motivo para terminar con la fugaz vida del joven.

Más veloz que el jovencito, el arma plateada se fijó en la frente joven, y del gatillo tiró Alucard, enterrando una típica bala viva y punzante.

Integra se distrajo momentáneamente mirado hacia el jardín. Su pequeña figura contrastaba con la ventana. En su mente se desglosaba el _informe_ del pueblo del Este de Cornualles, aunque aun tenía dudas de quién escribía.  
Reparó en la presencia de Alucard a sus espaldas.

—Ya lo has dicho todo, puedes retirarte. —Imperativa la voz de flauta transversa de la jovencita.

Alucard sonrió pero evitó hablar.

—Sé que piensas que este papel no me queda, que solamente soy una mocosa —dijo Integra, volviendo a su lugar en el escritorio.

—No pienso eso —respondió rápidamente Alucard.

Ella, involuntariamente, levantó una ceja. Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio. Su mirada azul se concentró en el vampiro frente a ella.

Nada se dijo en la habitación.  
Simplemente el intercambio de miradas que intentaban averiguar el pensamiento del otro.  
Integra mordió su labio inferior.  
Alucard sonrió de lado, como casi siempre.

Un suspiro.

—Tengo algo para usted —dijo Alucard, caminando hacia el escritorio de la señorita Hellsing.

Sobre el escritorio colocó parsimoniosamente una tela rojiza. Integra lo miró suspicaz antes de tocar el objeto. Estiró la mano y levantó una esquina de la tela.

Entonces un leve escalofrío le recorrió desde la mano hacia el resto del cuerpo. Su aliento se detuvo un segundo; su rostro, inevitablemente, se contrajo del asco.

Antes de que ella preguntara, él respondió.

—Es el corazón asustadizo del muchacho. Esa máquina fue la que también le dio la fortaleza para enfrentarme…

Ella tragó saliva y atrajo su mano empuñada hacia su pecho. Respiró para recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto, vampiro? —Integra casi gritó su pregunta. Deseó que no fuese una advertencia hacia ella.

Alucard pensó, en el último instante del joven, que su coraje era admirable. Los humanos a veces pueden sorprender, guardan muchos secretos.  
Qué premio tan alentador para ella.

El vampiro se alejó cuatro pasos del escritorio. Su rodilla llegó al piso, hizo una grácil reverencia. Inclinó la cabeza.  
Así de lento, como había bajado, así subía y deshacía el gesto de respeto. Ya los lentes no dejaban ver los ojos rojizos, su sonrisa permanecía. Giró y caminó hacia la puerta, despacio, sin tanto ruido. Cerró.

Integra cayó abruptamente en su silla, con la mirada en el órgano que aun olía a sangre.


End file.
